cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Pitcairn
}} The Kingdom of Pitcairn is a small, developing, and new nation at 4 days old with citizens primarily of Pacific Islander ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is progressing moderately and its citizens enjoy an average amount of technological improvements within the nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Kingdom of Pitcairn work diligently to produce Wine and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Kingdom of Pitcairn will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Kingdom of Pitcairn has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Kingdom of Pitcairn does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Kingdom of Pitcairn believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Kingdom of Pitcairn will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. ]] Early History The original settlers of the Pitcairn Islands (Ducie, Henderson, Oeno, and Pitcairn) were Polynesians who appear to have lived on Pitcairn and Henderson for several centuries. Although archaeologists believe that Polynesians were living on Pitcairn as late as the 15th century, the islands were uninhabited when they were discovered by Europeans. On January 15, 1790, the mutineers of Bounty and their Tahitian companions arrived on the island. The group consisted of Fletcher Christian and eight other mutineers from the Bounty. These were Ned Young, John Adams, Matthew Quintal, William McCoy, William Brown, Isaac Martin, John Mills and John Williams. Also with them were six Polynesian men and twelve Tahitian women, as well as a Tahitian baby girl named Sally, daughter of one of the women, who would become a respected person in the community. The settlers took everything off the Bounty and then burnt the ship to hide all trace of their existence. The wreck of Bounty is still visible underwater in Bounty Bay. Though the islanders learned to survive quite comfortably by farming and fishing, violence and illness caused many problems. Much of the violence was caused by some of the mutineers and the Polynesian men wanting the same women, there being fewer women than men. Two of the women died in accidents in 1790, exacerbating the problem. Another problem was that when the land was divided between the families, the Polynesian men were not given any property and were treated like slaves by some of the mutineers, particularly Williams and McCoy. Two of the Polynesian men were killed by another Polynesian man, by order of the mutineers. The violence culminated one day in September or October 1793, when all four of the Polynesian men attempted to massacre the mutineers. Martin, Christian, Mills, Brown and Williams were killed. The Polynesian men soon began fighting among themselves, however. One was killed during this fight, another was killed by one of the women, one was killed by Quintal and McCoy and a final one was killed by Young. This murder of nearly half of the island's population dramatically changed the community. With many of the mutineers having children with their wives, women and children began to outnumber the men. The women became dissatisfied and tried to leave the island. When this failed, they attempted to kill the men, but they eventually became reconciled. Soon, Young and Adams, who began to assume leadership of the community and helped the women and children as much as possible, drifted apart from Quintal and McCoy, particularly after McCoy discovered how to brew alcohol from a local plant. McCoy committed suicide while drunk in 1798, and Quintal was killed by Adams and Young in 1799 after he threatened to kill the entire community. Shortly thereafter, Young and Adams became interested in Christianity, and Young taught Adams to read using the Bounty's bible. After Young's death from asthma in 1800, John Adams was the only mutineer left alive on Pitcairn. Several ships had apparently discovered the island during the 1790s, and one even landed to pick coconuts, but these ships did not encounter the community. The community's first contact with a foreign ship came in 1808 when an American ship, the "Topaz" commanded by Mayhew Folger, landed on the island. The captain and crew were impressed by the community. The Kingdom of Pitcairn participated in the Maroon war and the St. Patricks Day Massacre, sided with the Socialist/Communist Force.Hatred of the Nordreich is ubiquitous within the Island nation and has become a defining element of its contemporary culture. The original central government was disbanded after repeated attempts at invasion and occupation by Fascist forces lead by the Nordreich. Prince RudolfRocker went into exile within Obliteration Nation waiting for an opportunity to return to his homeland. Founding of the Kingdom(2009-) In early May 2009 Rudolf Rocker landed on the island with hundreds of Baha'i and Socialist refugees who had been forced from their homelands as consequence of the Karma War, the group was greeted warmly by the native Pitkern inhabitants as Rudolf was a Pitkern native who had left the island to assist the Hegemony Coalition. Shortly after their arrival the natives voted to instate Rocker as reigning Monarch of the tiny Kingdom. At the year of 2008, Pitcairn,Antartic Imperium and her allies declared the "Unjust War" against the terrorism who is involved at the invasion of Central African Republic, and her enemies make the same thing such as: Indonesia,Sri Lanka,Azerbaiyan Congo and Indian. Joining the New Polar Order A longtime Polar sympathizer Rudolf I announced on May 11, 2009 that the Kingdom of Pitcairn would officially align itself with the New Pacific Order, this was announced after a national referendum showing overwhelming support for the NpO. This order is conformed by: Singapur, Russia, Kingdom of Waterland(Antartic Imperium) and Groenland. His objective is cooperate at the economy,social,cultural and political government Culture Pitcairn culture, like its language, is a mix of English and Tahitian influences. The Seventh day adventist influence of the island was replaced when Baha'i refuges from Iran were granted political asylum on the island. The Kingdom of Pitcairn is the only nation to adopt the Baha'i faith as its State religion. The Maroon war and the Fascist Occupation of Pitcairn significantly influenced modern Pitkern culture, aversion and opposition characterizes the Pitkern sentiment towards the Nordreich. All Pitkern soldiers and many civilians wear a black balaclava to conceal their identity when in public, a practice that became popular during the Nordreich occupation. This practice has become mainstream and ubiquitous throughout the Kingdom. King Rudolf I has never been seen in public without his trademark balaclava. The modern Kingdom consists not simply of Pitcairn Island but also of Oeno, Ducie and Henderson island, each with their own cultural nuances and cuisine. People of Pitkern descent vary in physical appearance greatly, while some appear rather Asiatic and dark skinned others appear to be of European descent. Politics The King functions as Head of State, Supreme Commander of the military and Head of Government, society is organized into Syndicates which administrate all industry within the Kingdom. The official ideologies of the government include Libertarian Marxism, Libertarian Socialism and Anarcho-syndicalism. Following the St. Patricks day War the citizens of Pitcairn Island voted unanimously to reinstate Rudolf I as the reigning Sovereign of the Kingdom. The Pitkern Defense Forces are tasked with defending the nation, highly skilled in both conventional and Guerrilla tactics. Military Defense and military operations are undertaken by the Pitkern Defense Forces. All able-bodied citizens are required to undergo basic military instruction so that in the event of foreign invasion the population can be easily mobilized. Music Art Category:Leftism